


日本語訳：What Goes Around

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ドリアンはとうとう自分の暗い衝動に屈した。彼は、クラウスを得るためなら命も惜しくないと考えた。いや、彼は本当にそう考えたのか？</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：What Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieIngaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Goes Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163085) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



What Goes Around - 報い

 

  
  
怒張しきった陰茎を自分に押し込みながら、ドリアンは尻をがくがくと震わせた。それから、まばらで柔らかい陰毛を叩きつけた。彼の下にいる男の腰、力強く引き締まったその腰が持ち上がり、息を合わせ、ぴったりと隙間なく動きをあわせてきた。なんという素晴らしさ。なんという熱さ。なんという完璧さ！自分の内側からの圧力が高まるのを感じ、ドリアンは半狂乱で腰を使い続けた。爆発しそうだ･･･あと・・・もう幾突きかで！  
  
片方の手で自分自身を弾いた。もっともっと刺激を。なお貪欲に。握り締めた。絞り上げた。引いた。引いた。引いた。自分を突き上げる機を十分に図った。この瞬間を愛していた。そして憎んでいた。  
  
もう一方の手で自分の体を撫で回した。その手はあちこちでしばし止まった。特に敏感な幾つかの場所で。乳首。臍。睾丸。喉。その手は時には後ろにも回った。自分を引き裂こうとしている男の剣に触れるために。または、その下の睾丸を構うために。  
  
彼はなるべく目を閉じておこうとした。だが自制できない瞬間があった。目を開けずにはいられなかった。  
  
目の前の光景に抵抗できないことはわかっていた。それはクラウス。全裸の。力強い肉体に汗がしたたり、まるで油を塗ったように鈍く光っている。筋肉が緊張によじれている。首がのけぞっている。クラウスは双方と闘っている。彼をベッドに縛り付ける太い縄と、焦らされきったまま与えられない、快楽からの解放と。  
  
そう、抵抗できないことはわかっていた。ついに。とうとう。自分にこれほどの忍耐があるとは思いもよらなかったほど長い時間の後に、ドリアンははとうとう堕ちた。ルシファーのごとく、かつて光の使者でありその後天国からの堕ちた、堕天使のごとく。後戻りできないほどの堕落。紛れもない堕落。破壊的な堕落。  
  
緑の眼が、ドリアンが生まれてはじめて見るような極度の嫌悪にぎらつきながら彼を見上げた。クラウスが彼を見た。まぶたが快楽のあまり半ば閉じられた瞬間でさえ、形のいい唇が声のない叫びを絞り出した瞬間でさえ、目の前の肉体が小刻みに震え、彼の下にあるその腰がドリアンの手をはねのけるほどに激しく突きあがったときでさえ、胸があえぎ、喉がむき出しに反らされた瞬間でさえ、その眼は嫌悪を浮かべていた。  
  
射精の瞬間、ドリアン自身の叫びが小部屋の中に響いた。だが周囲の建物は無人だった。注意深くそう取り計らったのだ。二人は激しく喘いだ。クラウスの呪詛が止んだのちには、ドリアンの喘ぎだけが残った。クラウスは最初の絶頂を迎えるまで呪詛を吐き続けていた。呪詛はまだ心地良かった。少なくともその後の氷のような沈黙よりは。  
  
強情なイノシシだね。ドリアンは愛情をこめてそう思った。クラウスの肉体を震わせた絶頂は、ドリアンから与えられる快感との闘いに、彼がついに敗北したことを証明していた。ほんの数度、クラウスの唇が開いた。ドリアンはそこから漏れるうめき声を渇望した。だが、彼の口もとは再びきつく引きしぼられ、そこから何も聞くことは出来なかった。  
  
息遣いが戻るまでドリアンは馬乗りになったままでいた。やがて汗が冷えた。体を横たえて愛する男に体を寄せ、肉体の温かみを感じた。すぐそばにある頭がゆっくりと向きを変えてこちらを見た。その男は、瞬きひとつせずに彼を見つめた。その目はもはや快楽に惑わされておらず、しかも、いくばくなりとも打ちのめされてすらいなかった。そこにはただ明示的な嫌悪のみがあった。ドリアンは、いたたまれなさのあまり体を起こした。どのみち横たわっていても居心地は良くなかったのだ。彼が枕にした腕はには粗い縄目の縄が掛けられていて、それはざらついた肌触りだった。  
  
そこで彼は起き上がった。繋がっていた場所が痛んだ。暴力的な交わりの名残は、だがなお甘いとさえ言えた。彼は窓に近づき、空に濃い紫の陰を見て取った。夜明けが近かった。もうあと一時間か二時間そこいらのうちに、少佐の部下たちは朝食の場に姿を見せない上司を不審に思うに違いなかった。多くの場合、彼らの上司は朝食のテーブルにつき、コーヒーを飲んでいる最初の人物である。部下たちは恐る恐る上司の部屋を訪れるだろう。電話中なのだろうか。それとももしかすると、何事かが起こったのかもしれない・・・。その何事かの方ならば、彼らは即座に探索を開始するはずだ。だからといってこの場所をすぐに探し当てられるとも思えないが。この場所とドリアンを結びつけるものはなにもなかった。だが部下たちとて、彼らの上司ほどではないにせよ執念深いはずだ。諦めずに捜索を続けるに違いない。だがそれがどうしたというのだ。ドリアンはすでに自分自身と取引をしていた。いや、取引相手はもしかすると悪魔だったのかもしれない。それが、取引の対象である目の前の男のあずかり知らぬ取引であったにせよ。  
  
六時間がたっていた。夜更けが明け方になっていた。もしかするともう少し長くかかったかもしれない。誘拐し、ここへ運び込む途中で寄り道はしなかった。何度かキスを盗んだだけだ。クラウスは意識を失っていたのだから、わざわざ言い立てるほどのこでもない。だが六時間。もう六時間がたっていた。  
  
彼は物思いから覚めた。そして服を身に着け始めた。この日を迎えるための衣装は、心臓から噴きこぼれる血のごとく紅い、ゆるやかな絹のシャツ。今日という日に全くふさわしい。  
  
寝室には十分な大きさの鏡があった。暗い悦びの間、ドリアンは繋がったふたつの肉体がその鏡に映し出されるのに目を奪われていたのだ。彼は今その鏡の前に立ち、丁寧に髪を整えた。巻毛があるべき曲線を取り戻し、頬と肩を美しく覆うように。それから彼は深く息を吸った。肌の上にたゆたう性の匂いに、なお酔いしれていた。そしてそれからようやく、運命から顔を背けないだけの準備ができた。ベッドに近づき、まだ体を強張らせたままの人影に向き直った。  
  
クラウスの、精緻な彫刻じみた上半身がゆっくりと動いた。息は落ち着いていたが、眼には感情が荒れ狂っていた。それを除けば、やはり彫像のようだった。美しい彫像、「麗人の緊縛」。その彫像の名をドリアンが付けるとすれば、そういう名になるのかもしれなかった。ドリアンはベッドの一角に腰を下ろし、横たわる男の腕に指を滑らせた。温かみを帯びた筋肉が強張るのが判った。  
  
クラウスの衣類は椅子の上に置かれていた。クラウスが眼を覚ます前に、ドリアンが注意深くおりたたんでそこに置いたのだった。テーブルに置かれていたのはマグナムだった。彼は銃取り上げ、優しく、この上なく優しく、銃身を両の手のひらで包み込むように取り扱った。銃はそのように持つものではない。ドリアンとてそのぐらいは知っていた。でも、クラウスは決して銃の取り扱い方を教えてはくれないだろうな、ドリアンはそう考えた。たとえ次に会うことがあったとしても。  
  
銃を持つと不思議と心が落ち着いた。彼はグリップを握った。それはクラウスの指と掌そのままの形だった。すべての角が、日々の酷使と、汗と血と、機械油とで磨かれ、丸められていた。二人の掌はほぼ同じ大きさだったから、特注のグリップはドリアンの手の中にも難なく納まった。それは、・・・ぴったりであるとすら言えた。ドリアンはほとんど微笑みそうになった。なんと馬鹿げた皮肉。だが微笑みはこぼれなかった。馬鹿げてはいるが、笑うべきことでもない。  
  
彼はもう一度クラウスに向き直った。クラウスの眼には、なにか別の感情が浮かび始めたように見えた。嫌悪とない交ぜになった何か。推測？懸念？まさかドリアンが自分に致死的な危害を与えとでも？ドリアンはクラウスにそれだけはないと請け負ってやりたくなった。だがそんな諍いは始めたくなかった。少なくとも今は。ドリアンにとってのクラウスの最後の声を、唇からこぼれた密やかな快感の喘ぎのままにしておきたかった。鉄のクラウスの喉の奥から、あんなものが漏れたとは。  
  
彼は銃身から手を離し、銃を握った。ゆっくりと、愛撫するように銃口を自分の喉もとに当て、その冷たさが肌をなぶる感覚を味わった。それから銃口に唇を寄せた。微かな、ほんの微かな機械油の匂いが鼻腔をくすぐった。それは心地よくもなければ不愉快でもない匂いだった。ただそこにある匂い。その匂いを、彼はクラウスの掌に嗅いだことがあった。それはクラウスの個性に似つかわしかった。くらくらするような取り合わせだった。全く。  
  
彼は唇を開き、ゆっくりと銃身を呑み込んだ。だが銃を包む油の味はその匂いとはちがい、我慢できるものではなかった。そこで彼は別の方法をとることにした。銃身の直径はこめかみにぴったりだった。それは誂えたように、もともとそこにあるべきものであったかのように、その場所にすんなりと収まった。  
  
  
  
　　　引き金を引いた瞬間、壁に血が飛び散るだろう  
  
　　　シャツの上にも  
  
　　　それから脳漿と  
  
　　　そしてわたしは死ぬ  
  
　　　この世を去る  
  
　　　存在しなくなる  
  
　　　心から笑うこともない  
  
　　　日没に見惚れることもない  
  
　　　新しい美術品に目を奪われることもない  
  
　　　恋人に触れることもない  
  
　　　盗むこともない  
  
　　　なにもない　なにもなくなる　永遠に  
  
  
  
  
彼の手が震え始めた。決意がぐらついた。 呼吸が早まり息苦しくなるのを、遥か彼方で起こっていることのように感じた。  
  
  
  
　　　もはや息をしない  
  
　　　なにもない  
  
　　　二度と  
  
　　　決して  
  
　　　再び  
  
  
  
腕が震え始め、腸がよじれるように痛んだ。  
  
  
  
　　　だめだ  
  
  
  
その思いがはっきりとした意識に至る前に、突然現れた蜘蛛を払い落とすような仕草で彼はただ本能的に銃を押しのけた。クラウスのマグナム銃は、硬い金属質の響きを立てて床へ落ちた。暴発はしなかった。幸いなことに。  
  
「ばかものが！なにをやっとるんだ！死んで何をどうするつもりなんだ！とっととこの縄を切らんか！この腐れ外道の英国人めが！」  
  
まるで魂が抜けたかのように、ドリアンはふらふらとベッドへ向かった。クラウスはうなり声を上げ続けていた。彼の眼が激怒に燃えたぎっていた。この夜の始まりのときと同じように。この世界から切り離されたような感覚のまま、ドリアンはこの部屋へ持ち込んだ荷物の中からナイフを取り出した。それはもともと、縄を使いやすい長さに切るために使ったものだった。それを使い、今の彼は捕虜を解放するために縄を切った。  
  
右腕が自由になるなりクラウスはナイフを奪い取り、自分で左腕の縄を切り始めた。  
  
ドリアンは自分が嗚咽しているのに気づいた。いったいいつから？彼はクラウスの動きを見つめた。だが盛り上がった涙がとうとう頬に落ちるまで、涙でそれはぼんやりと霞んでいた。  
  
「今すぐ泣きやめ！赤ん坊か何かのつもりか？やめろといったやめろ！」  
  
クラウスは激怒していた。当然だろう。彼にはその理由がある。ドリアンにはもちろんわかっていた。彼は涙をぬぐい、はっきりとした視界にクラウスをとらえた。殴られるのか？それとももっと単純に、ただ殺されるのか？  
  
素早い身のこなしで衣服を身に着けながら、クラウスは目を逸らした。だがドリアンはクラウスを見つめた。逆回しのストリップティーズを見るように。クラウスはネクタイをしめ、肩にホルスターを掛けた。ホルスターは空のままだった。それからクラウスは身をかがめて銃を拾い上げ、丹念に目視した。何度も繰り返し確認し、それから顔を上げてドリアンの顔に視線をあてたまま、銃身を両手で撫で回した。それは銃を愛撫しているような手つきでもあり、ただ単に銃身の埃を払っているような手つきでもあった。  
  
「おれを手に入れるためなら死んでもかまわないと言ったな。」クラウスは言った。不似合いなほどの大声だった。いや、激しく熱狂的な、あるいは突き刺すような鋭さを持った声だった。よく聞こえるようにというよりは、ドリアンの全身に浴びせかけるように放った言葉だった。「だが結局のところ、おまえは引き金を引かなかった。」  
  
ドリアンは絶望的に肩を落とした。この感情をどう伝えられるか、思いつかなかった。そう、引き金を引かなかった。だからといって、それがクラウスには命と引き換えにするほどの価値が無かったということを意味するわけではない。ただ、ドリアンには相応の支払いができなかったというだけなのだ。  
  
「おまえはやはり盗人だ。それ以上の何者でもない。」クラウスは半歩進み、身をかがめて言った。「ばかものが。もしおまえが本当に命を引き換えにしていれば、自分の言葉の意味を真摯に捉え、おまえという惨めな存在をそのために投げ出していたならば、おれは受け入れていただろう。」彼は体を元に戻し、後ろに下がった。「引き金を引いていれば、・・・おれは今おまえに口付けていた。」  
  
彼はもう一歩下がった。そしてマグナムを取り上げ、シャツの柔らかな布地に落ちた涙のしみを指差すかのように、ドリアンの胸に照準を合わせた。ドリアンがついさきほど唇を寄せた銃口が、今は黒々と近寄りがたく彼に向けられていた。それは彼に死をもたらそうとしているのだ。クラウスの凝視は銃口と完全に同歩をとっていたが、まるではっきりと見たくないとでもいうように、標的から斜めに目を逸らせていた。  
  
「バン！」クラウスは口に出した。ドリアンは、クラウスの指が引き金を絞るのを見た。撃鉄が落ちるのを聞いた。聞こえたと感じた。くぐもった銃声を聞き、はじけるような火花を見た。･･･だが、血は流れず、死もまた彼を覆わなかった。  
  
ドリアンは自分の胸に目を落とした。何が起こったのかわからなかった。クラウスが、はずした？まさか、そんなはずがない。  
  
クラウスは鼻を鳴らした。「おれが弾薬を銃に装填したまま、うかうか貴様に誘拐されたとまともに思っとったのか？銃を持った貴様がどれだけ無能が、このおれが知った上で？おまえにおれの銃なんぞ触らせたら、どうなるかわかったもんではない。」  
  
ドリアンはゆっくりと体を起こした。その言葉の意味を捉えるまでにはなお時間が必要だった。  
  
だが彼がその意味をはっきりと理解する前に、クラウスがもう一度ドリアンに一歩近づき、優しいと形容してよいほどの柔らかさで頬に触れた。  
  
激しい感情を秘めた緑の双眸が彼を射た。その凝視の深さに、自分の魂そのものすらその冷たい深みに映り込んでいるのかもしれないとドリアンは感じた。  
  
そしてこのとき、クラウスが最後に口を開いたその時、その声は低くしわがれていた。真摯な、誠実な響きだった。「おまえがすべてを台無しにした。二度目のチャンスは無い。次に会うときは空の薬莢ではないからだ。その日、おまえは死ぬ。」  
  
彼はドリアンの頬を打った。ただ一度きり。そしてマグナムをホルスターに納め、椅子の背にかかっていたジャケットを掴みあげて肩に掛けると、その部屋を立ち去った。  
  
  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 私は暗い話をめったに書かないのですが、下読みのたびに貴重な意見をくれる友人のために、特別にこれを書いてみました。興味深い経験になりました。


End file.
